


Strange Fandom

by calenlily



Category: Strange Planet (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: An adolescent being attempts to explain fanfiction.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Strange Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



“Have you consumed substantial written media recently?”

The adolescent being regards its progenitor. “I admit to neglecting the marked tree slices I possess, yet have passed many hours engaging with works by enthusiastic amateurs on my communications tablet. They concern the imagined beings from my preferred tree slices.”

The progenitor is dubious. “A talented creator should imagine unique beings.”

“When you reach the end of a bundle of tree slices, do you ever desire the imagining to continue?”

“Regularly.”

“We extend the imagining,” the adolescent explains. “Frequently the beings copulate.”

“This lacks merit,” the progenitor decrees.

“But provides copious enjoyment.”


End file.
